User talk:Killerkars
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:SA400114.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 13:56, 8 August 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! sorry guys sorry i messed up the page. i obviously dont know squat about posting pics on here. i checked the info on posting and still dont get it. so, if brad could use my pic for the 07 shelby gt500 that'd be cool. in the future, ill just send brad a pic of my stuff. --kev :If you don't know how to post photos, don't do it. Also, don't vandalize the articles. Fclass 18:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Pay no attention to Fclass. This is a site for all to learn, enjoy & share knowledge of the hobby. I will help you out...I'm not sure what you did yet but I will get it fixed. BigBadBrad01 21:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I found out what you did wrong Killerkars. When you upload a pic, just make you put it in the right spot on the code page for the series or casting. Go to the Mystery Cars page. Check out the coding, try to "study" it. I put your pic of the '07 Shelby GT-500 in...see how and where I inserted it into the coding. Lets try that for now. Also, please never ever change a "Template" page. It could affect multiple pages. That's it. You're okay. Keep the great pics coming! BigBadBrad01 22:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks brad:) and i dont know why, but that shelby is supposed to be purple. for some weird reason, it shows as blue. i cant change any color stuff in my camera, its like 7 yrs old and not man y functions well i looked at the 09 mystery cars and didnt see the shelby i posted. am i looking in the wrong area? Hi I'm Hellers4 and I am here to awnswer your question did you cheak of 2009 Hot Wheels or Cars? Hellers4 well i looked at list of 2009 hot wheels and scrolled down to bottom and saw 2009 mystery O.k. If you want to see the pic go to the Mystery Cars page not the List of 2009 Hot Wheels page. I cheaked its there. user Hellers4 thanks:) i cant wait to get other cars and get them on here. i have cool ideas for backrounds Well I can't what to see them.hellers4